


Guma

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [59]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Car Accidents, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejna bitwa o samochód...</p><p>Prompt 59. "Guma"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guma

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała: Wrotka777 ;)

          Czekając na poboczu drogi, Danny spoglądał ze złością na przejeżdżające samochody. Gdy tylko dostrzegł wyczekiwaną ciężarówkę, przygotował się do starcia. Jednak to nie on zaatakował pierwszy.  
– Jak radziłeś sobie wcześniej, gdy mnie nie było, co? – zaczął Steve, wychodząc z samochodu.  
– Wtedy jeździłem swoim autem sam i zawsze miałem zapasowe koło w bagażniku. Jednak najwyraźniej ty nie znasz zasad!  
– To nie moja wina, że złapałeś gumę i nie sprawdziłeś wcześniej samochodu.  
– W moim bagażniku zamiast tego była torba z granatami! Granatami, do cholery! Wyjaśnisz, to?  
          McGarrett westchnął, zabierając się za zmianę koła. Czekała go ciężka przeprawa, jak tylko wrócą do domu.


End file.
